Yes, No, Maybe?
by DimkaxXxRoza
Summary: Dimitri was never changed. Rose and the gang are headed to the Royal Court after graduation, but when Dimitri is assigned as Adrian Ivashkov's Guardian, will Adrian let Rose and Dimitri be together? What other problems will come their way?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, nor will I ever own Vampire Academy. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Okay everyone, in this story, the fight in Shadow Kiss happened, but Dimitri did not die or turn into a strigoi. Rose is now about to graduate, everyone knows about their relationship.**

**Told in RPOV**

So many things have happened since the Strigoi attack. For one thing, me and Dimitri announced to everyone that we were in love, and he got reassigned to a royal moroi at court, although, we still do not know who. Things seemed to be looking up for us. Even though not many people took it the right way, Lissa was one hundred percent supportive. Kirova almost sent us _both_ off to a blood whore community. After hearing, she flipped out, but now accepts our choice. Alberta wasn't surprised, which, was kind of surprising in itself. She said that she had guessed there was something more than just a professional relationship a long time ago.

On the other hand, my mother, Guardian Janine Hathaway, almost killed Dimitri. After telling my mother, Dimitri wound up with two black eyes, three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm. He also had to stay in the infirmary for about a week. After I talked to my mother, she calmed down, but still wasn't all for the idea. She then decided that since Dimitri would be guarding someone else at court, that she would take this opportunity to become Lissa's other Guardian, in turn, being able to keep an eye on Dimitri and me.

Now, it was time for graduation. After all that hard work, everything would finally pay off. Lissa and I decided to get ready together. We had gone shopping, and we picked out dresses for the graduation party. I picked out a silky black dress that came down to my knees. It was strapless, and had a crimson red belt just above the waste. Lissa bought me a black choker necklace, with a red rose on in. I paired it up with some matching red stilettos. Lissa got a pale blue dress that was about as long as mine. She treated herself to an expensive looking diamond necklace, bracelet, and earring set. She also had pale blue stilettos.

"You look amazing!" I exclaimed as she finished with her hair, down and wavy, and makeup. Her eye shadow matched the dress, and her lips were a baby pink shade.

"Not as amazing as you're going to look when I'm done with you," She stated. She then dragged me to a seat in front of her mirror.

After about an hour, she had my hair up in a bun, it was obviously beautiful. She put some Smokey grey eye shadow on my eyes, and added crimson lipstick. She then applied just enough blush.

"I still can't compare to you," I pointed out. To me, it was true.

"Rose, I think you have it backwards," she said with a huge grin on her face. Through the bond, I felt excitement.

Then, it was time to go. We both knew that our lives were only just about to begin. We both headed down to the gym, the place it was being held in. We both took our seats, she among the moroi, and I with the novices. The moroi went first, and I took the time to look at the guardian standing along the wall. My mother was by the door, glancing at me, she looked proud. Then just to my right, I noticed Dimitri. He was also standing along the wall in full alert, and I eventually caught his eye and smiled. He gave me a slight grin back, and looked at me with those loving eyes of his. Then I heard a familiar name, and looked up.

"Vasilissa Dragomir," Headmistresses Kirova called Lissa up to get her diploma and guardian assignments. "Congratulations on graduating, your Guardians will be Guardian Janine and Rosemarie Hathaway."

Lissa smiled then said, "Thank you," took the diploma, and sat back down.

Again, I spaced out until, my own name was called. "Rosemarie Hathaway," Headmistress Kirova called.

I went up, took my diploma, swore my oath to protect Moroi, and got my promise mark. "You will be guarding Vasilissa Dragomir," she stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other was," I said so it was barely audible, smiled, nodded, and returned to my seat.

Just after sitting down, Dimitri smiled and whispered, "Congratulations, Roza."

Then, our eyes met, and just as I was about to forget everything in those deep brown eyes of his, I muttered out, "Thanks, Comrade."

**Okay so tell me what you guys think, more is coming soon~! In the next chapter, they go to the royal court and we introduce the main problem… woohoo! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I also take suggestions for future chapters~!**

**~Caitlyn**


	2. Leaving

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They're all appreciated! I'll try my best to update daily~!**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any f the characters in it. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

Once graduation was over, there were a bunch of "Yay," and "Congratulations!" Dimitri took the chance and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. My mother then came rushing over to me and gave me a rib-crushing hug. She looked so proud of me for becoming a Guardian.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, and I all headed down to a graduation party being held in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was decorated for the occasion. Banners and posters were hanging along the wall; lights of every color were beaming down on us. Loud music was playing, and the whole room was filled with the graduating class dancing.

Lissa and Christian went off to dance, and I took the opportunity to drag Dimitri onto the dance floor, which raised the question, _'Can Dimitri dance?'_

Right as I was about to ask him to dance, he pulled me in close to him, just as a slow dance song came on. "Roza, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, did he _really_ think I could refuse?

"Of course," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it pretty much was.

To my surprise, Dimitri was a better dancer than me. Okay, maybe it wasn't all that surprising. I mean come on, he's better than me at everything. Why should I be surprised that the "Russian God" is really the "God of Russian Dance"?

The song stopped, and a faster song came on… Dimitri finished up with the last twirl, then pulled me into a deep embrace. "Where did you learn to dance?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"When you grow up with three sisters…." He explained, and then gave a slight smile.

After a few more dances, we left the party and headed up to his room. When I awoke that morning, I knew we would all be heading to the Royal Court, everyone being Lissa, Christian, Eddie (Christian's Guardian), my mother, Adrian, Dimitri, and me. Oh how I wish we could have left Adrian, but he was needed to practice Spirit with Lissa.

Dimitri kissed my forehead, and then looked at me asking, "Are you packed?"

I gave him a nod then mumbled, "Well, better get dressed."

He shook his head, and then got dressed; I picked up my clothes from the floor, put them on, then headed to my room to change into something else. Dimitri and I had agreed to meeting by the gates in forty-five minutes.

When I got to my room, I threw my clothes in my bags, took out something to wear for the trip there, and took a shower. I put on a tight black camisole, and black sweatpants. I threw my hair up in a messy bun to show off my two _molninja_ marks, the star that shows I have been in a battle, and my promise mark.

I went out to the gates, not bothering to check Lissa's room because I knew through the bond that she was already at the gates waiting for me. It seemed like almost everyone else was there, aside from me, only Adrian was missing.

I ran over to the gates and said a cheerful, "Hey," to everyone.

Dimitri came over and hugged me, and Lissa gave me an excited smile, the same feeling was burning through the bond.

"Rose, have you forgotten anything?" My mother asked, since when was she so motherly?

I shook it off, "Yeah mom, of course. I'm not a child anymore! I'm eighteen, or so the birth certificate says," I stated, proud of the fact that I was now an adult.

"You're _still_ my daughter, and that won't change, be it eighteen _or _eighty," she simply stated.

I came up with the perfect reply, but then, Dimitri took my hand and said, "Come on, Roza. It's time to go." And with that, we all noticed Adrian trotting toward us, seeming suspiciously merry about something.

We all boarded the plane, which was transporting us to the Royal Court. This time around, I wasn't getting any of the eerie headaches I got last time, thank God. Dimitri and I sat next to each other in the front, Lissa and Christian were behind us, my mother end Adrian were across from Lissa and Christian, and Eddie was across from us. The flight wasn't too long, it took about two hours.

When we landed, a jolt of excitement ran through me, this time it was my own. As we got out, we were all directed to the place to get our room assignments. We would also learn who Dimitri was guarding. We got to the front desk. Behind the desk, was a fat moroi woman, with white hair, and brown eyes. She looked like a kind, elderly woman.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked in a voice that matched her looks.

My mother was the first to speak up. She told the woman our names, and the information we needed.

"Yes, Guardian Dimitri Belikov will be the Guardian of Adrian Ivashkov," the woman said. Adrian looked smug, like he had a plot, the question was, just what _was_ he planning?

Dimitri Gave a look that said, _"I have to protect him? It'd be a wonder if I don't kill him!" _ I giggled, and he gave a soft chuckle.

"All of you will be put in one of our larger guest houses; you may distribute the rooms yourself. You are all in house 215; it is a five bedroom, three bathroom. Her Majesty has granted you this house upon request of Mr. Ivashkov." We all looked at Adrian.

"What, nothing wrong with living large. I mean, nothing is too much for my little dhampir." Adrian stated, Dimitri and I both wanted to beat the hell out of him, but held ourselves back.

We knew that we'd probably be able to share a room, and not even Adrian and his annoyingness could wipe the slight grin from our faces.

**This one is a bit longer then the previous chapter… hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought, any comments, suggestions, or ideas? **

**~Caitlyn**


	3. New house, bad news, what's next?

**Okay, time to stop being lazy! Here's chapter three… Enjoy, but first, please note the disclaimer.**

**I do not nor do I claim to own the Vampire Academy Series. This series and everything in it belongs to Richelle Mead, because if it did belong to me, Dimitri would still be a dhampir.**

The house was not far from the main building. When we got there, we all stared up in awe. The house was huge. It was a large, Victorian-styled house, and was white in color. It had a small garden outside of it filled with roses; in fact, it looked like something I would see in one of those dreams that Adrian so rudely made me dream.

I gave him a slight glare, to which he shrugged and said, "As I said, '_nothing_ is too much for my little dhampir.' I mean what I say; you should know that," he finished, then opened the door and said, "You guys coming in? There are more surprises inside."

We all made our way up the porch, and into the house through the double-doors. Wow. That was the only word I could use to describe it. Through the bond, I felt Lissa feeling the same thing. Dimitri's grip on my hand tightened. I looked up at him, and noticed a slight look of awe on his face.

The floor that was not covered in plush grey carpet was covered in shiny, hardwood floor. The living room was huge, and in it was a bunch of comfy looking chairs and couches, along with a fireplace and a plasma-screen T.V. The kitchen was located next to the living room, and it was also large, and had only the most modern appliances in it. On the other side of the kitchen, was a dining room. The dining room was filled with a beautiful mahogany wood table set. There was a chandelier hanging right above the center of the table. There was a bathroom right by the entryway. There was also a grand staircase, leading up to the second floor.

The second floor was just as nice. This floor was filled with three bedrooms. There was a three-sink bathroom. The three rooms were all equally nice. They each had a king-sized bed, and a huge closet. When I looked out one of the windows into the backyard, I saw something that made me go into shock. In the backyard, there was a huge pool with a diving board, and a hot tub. Though, I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, this _is_ Adrian we're talking about.

Dimitri looked amused at my apparent shock. Then we made our way up yet another flight of stairs. The third and final story had two bedrooms, which were both the same as the three below. Both of the rooms had a pool view. There was also a bathroom with two sinks.

"Well, Rose, you got that pool you wanted," Lissa said with a smile.

"I guess it's safe to assume it wasn't a coincidence," I said to Lissa.

"I may have slipped up," she simply stated.

"We should pick rooms," my mother said walking into the room.

We picked the rooms, and, as expected, Dimitri and I got to share a room. We got the room on the second floor with the pool view. Christian and Lissa were also sharing a room; their room was next to ours. Adrian's room was across the hall from our room. My mother had a room upstairs, and so did Eddie.

Once we all got settled, Adrian went to go visit his great aunt, my mother had some Guardian business to attend to, Lissa and Christian went to hang out in their room, and Eddie decided to watch T.V. Dimitri and I, on the other hand, went for a swim.

"The pool was a good ides," he said to me, then he leaned down, and kissed me with such heat, love, and passion, that I could have melted.

"Of course, Comrade, I mean, it _was_ my idea," I said between kisses.

Then, we heard a noise, and we saw Adrian. For whatever reason, he had a smug look on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" We both asked, as if we were connected.

"I was talking to Aunt Tatiana about something, and apparently, the rules state, that you two are not allowed to be together unless the moroi you're protecting agree," he said, still smiling.

"Well, Lissa is okay with it," I stated. This was true, in fact, Lissa was about as excited as me for the fact that Dimitri and I were together.

"But," said Dimitri, realization now showing on his face, and before he could finish the sentence, Adrian piped in.

"But _I_ don't agree," Adrian stated, his smile grew. "I wonder how you guys will try to persuade me."

Then reality hit me: Until Adrian agreed, this would _not_ be happily ever after. We would have to sneak around, just like before. And my guess is, Adrian was going to be hard to persuade, he had planned this all out.

**Ooh, I wonder what's going to happen next, how **_**will**_** Rose and Dimka persuade Adrian? So, tell me what you guys think. And here's another question: Would you guys like daily updates about as long as this chapter or longer ones every other day?**

**I'm also planning for this story to be pretty long, and I already have a sequel planned!**

**Well, until next time,**

**~Caitlyn**


	4. A new name, and a familliar face

**Okay guys, here's just a little note to clear up some confusion.**

**Dimitri and Rose **_**are**_** going to be together. I like Adrian, but lets face it, him and Rose together is just plain… **_**wrong**_**. Sorry if anyone likes Adrian and Rose, but I will **_**never**_** write a story in which they end up together. So you don't have to worry, all will work out for Dimitri and Rose.**

**Okay so now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. It belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**And, now to get to the story, hope you like it!**

"Wait, what _exactly_ do you mean when you say, 'we are not allowed to be together'," I asked, probing for any loopholes I could find.

"Good question, little dhampir. I mean that unless I agree to it, you two can not do as much as kiss." Adrian said, his smirk growing by the second.

"But what's a kiss on the cheek, I mean, friends do it all the time." I said, and again, Adrian's smirk grew.

"You never kiss me on the cheek. Maybe if you did, I would see kissing as more of a friendly thing, and let you and Belikov kiss. _But_ seeing as how you've never kissed me, I guess I can't really allow it." He said, now taking out and lighting a cigarette.

"Roza lets just go, he's obviously had too much to drink, or he's high." Dimitri said, helping me out of the pool.

"On the contrary, this is my first cigarette of the day, and I have not had anything to drink." Adrian said proudly.

"Well that explains a lot," I said, "he's got a case of the crazies." Dimitri laughed at my comment, and then we went inside, ignoring whatever else Adrian had to say, not taking him seriously.

The next morning **(I'll just call it morning, they're on a vampire schedule, so it's really night.) **, we woke up in each others arms. We had the day off Guardian duties, seeing as we were still getting settled. Dimitri and I had worked out a plan: If Adrian was serious; he would switch with Eddie and become Christians Guardian, because Christian surely wouldn't have a problem with them being together.

We went down and ate breakfast, only to find that everyone except for my mother was still asleep.

"Good morning," she said to us as we were coming down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Morning mom, you're up early," I said to her as I noticed she was… _cooking_? "You cook?" I asked.

"Of course I do," she stated, she then went on to saying, "The early bird catches the worm, or in this case, gets first pick on the eggs." She laid out two plates, one in front of me, and one in front of Dimitri, and then put two strips of bacon on each of our plates.

"Thank you very much Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said to my mother.

"Mom, what's got you so happy?" I asked, then remembered my manners and said, "And thanks for the eggs."

"You're welcome. And well, let's just say I saw someone I know, that I haven't seen in quite a while yesterday." She said, as she bounced around the kitchen, actually looking motherly, while making eggs.

"Who was it?" I asked, before taking a mouthful of eggs.

She thought for a while, looking like she was debating something over, and then said, "Abe." Dimitri almost choked, he then swallowed his eggs. I take it he knows of this 'Abe' person.

"You're not talking about Abe _Mazur_ are you?" He asked my mother. She looked at him, almost shocked that he knew who she was talking about.

She recomposed herself, then said, "Yes, Abe Mazur. I take it you've heard of him?"

Dimitri nodded. "Where I'm from, everyone knows that name," he stated.

Once we dropped the subject, we finished up our eggs; we then helped with the dishes. Everyone was still sleeping, apparently, still tired from yesterday. So we watched T.V. until Lissa and Christian woke up. Since it was our last day off, we decided to go on a double date, and explore the Royal Court.

As we discovered last time, there is always something to find. We found, or more like, Dimitri found, a book store dedicated solely to Western Novels. He spent about an hour looking around, like a kid in a candy shop.

Then we went to the coffee shop we found last time we were here. There we saw a familiar face, Mia.

"It's been a while you guys, how come you don't stop by to visit more often?" She asked us in a whining voice.

"Well, now we're here to stay," answered Lissa and I at the same time.

"Really, everyone's going to stay? And Eddie's here too right Rose?" Mia continued with the interrogation.

"Hey, it's Guardian Hathaway now!" I said in a playful tone, to which, we all started laughing.

We all sat down for a cup of coffee. Mia was shocked when she learned that Dimitri and I were together, but hey, so were, most of the people who found out.

"Wait, so you two are _really_ together right?" She asked for the fifth time.

This time it was Dimitri's turn to answer, "Yes, we are."

"Wow, who would have thought," she said again, and then, I knew why she was so shocked.

She was remembering Mason, and how much he had loved me, and how I could never return those feelings. She had once called me stupid for not loving him back, and I really was. But I couldn't, and now she knew why. I had always loved Dimitri, and she now saw, that I was always just playing around with him, hoping to get my mind off Dimitri. I gave her an 'I'm sorry' look; she gave me an 'It's okay' look back.

Then, we all headed off to look at the clothes they sold here.

To my relief, a lot of the shops here were the same as they were in every other mall.

Then, as we decided to head back, we ran into Adrian.

**I felt like writing more, so you guys get two chapters in one day! Don't you feel special?**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they **_**really**_** do encourage me to keep writing!**

**~Caitlyn**


	5. Acceptance, Engagement, and a Dad?

**I have recently learned that writer's block is an evil thing. For instance, I've had a blank word document open for hours, staring at it, until an idea finally popped up into my head! As my friend Brianna would say, "Only you, Caitlyn, only you."**

**Well, before I start chapter five, let me remind you all, that I do not own Vampire Academy. I mean come on; my name is Caitlyn, not Richelle Mead… although my middle name **_**is**_** Rose… anyway, on to the story!**

Adrian was blocking the exit. He was standing there with a lit cigarette in hand. "What, you didn't take me seriously?" He asked Dimitri and me, his eyes glued on our hands, which were clasped together. I squeezed Dimitri's hand a little bit.

"It _is_ our last day off duty," he stated, "We have _plenty_ of time to switch around who I am the Guardian of if needed." Dimitri said this in his most menacing tone, which was totally scary. I even heard a faint… _growl_?

"_Try me,_" was all Adrian said as he walked away. This could be a problem.

We made our way out, deciding it would be best to ask Eddie if he minded a switch. Christian agreed, and so did Eddie. Now, the _real _problem was getting Adrian to agree, and he didn't seem like he would

I decided it would be best if I confronted Adrian alone.

"Dimitri, I'll be fine. He'll listen if it's me who asks him. He's probably just jealous that I spend more time with you," I said to Dimitri, who really didn't want me to go in alone.

"Roza-," he started. I kissed him before he could finish what he was saying.

We broke apart, I then said, "Dimitri, I only love you. You're the only man in this world I'm capable of loving like this."

"Okay, Roza," he stopped; it looked like he was thinking of the right thing to say. He then continued by saying, "but when you're done, come find me."

"Of course, Dimitri, I mean, I have to tell you what he says," I said, kissed him, then ran off towards Adrian.

When I found Adrian, he was coming out of a bar, '_of course,_' I said thought, then headed over to where he was. "Adrian!" I called.

"Oh, little dhampir," he said. Then he all to arrogantly asked, "Change your mind about Ivashkov and realize that we belong together?"

I had to laugh at this. "No," I said when I was done laughing.

"Then what do you want from me?" He asked, like he had no time.

"I want to ask you if it's okay with you if Eddie is your Guardian, and Dimitri is Christian's Guardian," I stated.

"No, not really," he said back.

"Why not, Adrian, I mean it's not like you like Dimitri," I said.

"Oh but _you_ do. Listen, little dhampir, if you and Belikov are really that serious, then be my guest! Get married for all I care!" Adrian said, making me again, question his sanity.

"Sudden change of heart much?" I questioned.

"Not only will aunt Tatiana not approve of us, but if you and Belikov really want to be together that much, I'd rather have you being with my Guardian as an excuse to be close to you, rather than not being around you at all," he said. To this, I would be forever grateful to him.

"Thank you, Adrian," I said.

"Your welcome, _my_ little dhampir," he said, then, before I could object, he held out his hand, and said, "Friends?"

I stuck out my hand and shook his saying, "Friends." Then I smiled at him, and ran off to find Dimitri and tell him the good news.

When I finally found Dimitri, he was coming out of a jewelry shop, huh, go figure.

He looked at me, saw me smiling, and then said, "He's going to allow me to be Christian's Guardian instead?"

I shook my head, he frowned, but before he could ask why I was so happy, I said, "He said he approves of us being together! Something about rather having me as a friend then not being able to see me, plus his Aunt wouldn't approve." Now, Dimitri was smiling too.

"Roza, that's great!" He swept me off my feet, and kissed me. "Now, I have something to ask you," He said, putting me down, taking something out of his pocket, and getting down on one knee.

_Is he about to ask what I think he's going to ask? _Lissa and I thought at the same time, and I saw her, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, my mother, and some guy that I've never met before looking at us.

My attention was turned back to Dimitri when he said, "Rosemarie Hathaway, I've known you for less then a year, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. I love you, and I'm just lucky enough that you love me back. I know we have a rough road ahead of us, but I want to continue down it together. Will you marry me?"

What else could I say but, "Yes!"

He put the ring on my finger, and wow did it look expensive! On it were diamonds that sparkled more than Edward Cullen in the sun.

Dimitri, again, swept me off my feet, and this time, the kiss was so passionate, held so much love in it, that I almost fainted.

When he let me down, the group of onlookers ran toward us shouting, "Congratulations!"

After Lissa told me how lucky I was to have a ring on my finger, and hinted sent out enough hints to Christian, Adrian telling me how glad he was that his little dhampir was finally settling down, and Eddie slapped me on the back and said, "The man eater finally found a guy to fit her taste," my mother, and the man, came over.

She hugged me tightly, and pulled Dimitri and me over to the side.

"Rose, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Ibrahim Mazur, or Abe," she said. _Ibrahim _I had heard the name before. The last time I heard it was when Tatiana was talking about my father, was this man my father?

"Nice to meet you," he said, he then hugged me.

"Abe is your father," my mother said, to this Dimitri was shocked. I was kind of expecting it, but the shock was still there.

"Nice to meet you too, old man," I said in the most daughterly voice I could mangage.

Things finally seemed to me looking up.

**What did you guys think?**

**It would have been longer, but I was invited to go pumpkin picking!**

**Well, I do have a question, for you guys:**

**Would you rather have Rose and Dimitri somehow able to have a baby, and I can think of some ways to make it able to happen, so it wouldn't be unrealistic.**

**Or**

**Would you guys like Rose and Dimitri to adopt an orphaned dhampir?**

**Maybe you guys want both?**

**~Caitlyn**


	6. Baby Surprises

**Well, I really have no life since it's raining and I have to baby sit, or more like puppy sit. So, while the puppy is sleeping (and is finally being quiet!), I'll do some writing! Enjoy chapter six!**

**Oh, and in case for some odd reason you thought that I was Richelle Mead, let me just clarify that I am not, hence I do not own nor do I claim to own Vampire Academy. **

I learned that my father would be staying with us. Apparently, he and mom figured that it would be better for all of us if he knew me; they then decided to get married. This meant that I would have a father to give me away on my wedding day. He would be staying in my mother's room, and something told me that I wouldn't be an only child for long.

I was right.

"Rose," my mother started, "I'm pregnant. When me and Abe met up again we kind of…" I didn't let her finish.

"I get it, at least it's my full sibling," I said. She looked relieved that I didn't freak out on her. But then, I realized that while she was pregnant, I would have to be the one guarding Lissa the most.

I was okay with this; anyway, I didn't have to keep watch on Lissa all the time when I was on duty. Lissa and I acted as we always did, and I kept the shadow kissed effects on. This let me feel what she was feeling, and detect any nearby strigoi. Also, with the wards up, us Guardians did not have to be with our moroi 24/7.

"Thank you Rose, I know how responsible you are. I promise to work over time when the baby is born. Anyway, we don't have to worry about that until I start showing," she said this then said, "Oh, and don't worry; Abe will take care of the baby when I'm on duty, so you don't have to babysit." Then she smiled, and ran off to do some Guardian business.

I'm not going to lie, I was jealous. Unlike my future sibling, who would have not one, but both parents raising it, I had one who, until just recently, neglected me. I know it was so I could be a good Guardian, and that they weren't ready for a child yet, but still, it hurt.

Just then I saw Dimitri, and as he always was able to, he sensed something was wrong, and embraced me in a tight hug.

"What's wrong, Roza?" He asked, as he pulled away to look into my eyes.

"My mom," I started, "she's pregnant with my little brother or sister." Realization came to his face. He immediately knew how I felt, almost as if I was bonded to him, not Lissa, and in many ways, this was true.

"Roza, your parents did the best they could, and you became the most amazing thing in this world," he said, in that voice that would make anyone fall in love with him. He then continued to say, "And now you have both of them too. Think of it this way, if they're around you now, you'll still have been with them before the baby was." I had to laugh at this, I guess it was true.

"I love your logic," I said as I kissed him, and he kissed me back, turning a simple kiss into something much, much more.

That night, I was thinking of all the baby talk. Thinking about this made me realize that I didn't get my period this month, "Not last month either…" I said to myself. Oh no.

I made an excuse, and went to the drug store, and got a pregnancy test. I thought maybe I was crazy, I mean I've only _ever_ done it with Dimitri, and he's a dhampir! When I got home, I went to the bathroom and took the test. Minutes later, the result came up: Positive.

I put the test into my pocket, and went to our room. There I found Dimitri, lounging on the bed, reading one of the Western Novels he got from the book store.

"Roza, welcome back," he said looking up at me with a smile on his face, then he noticed my face. "What is it, Roza," he asked with all the compassion in the world.

"My mother isn't the only one of Lissa's Guardian's who's pregnant," I said. He was shocked. I thought he fainted, or passed out.

"Who's the father?" He asked his voice was serious.

"Well, seeing as you're the only man I've ever slept with, you," I said, and his face lightened up.

"Wait, we're both dhampirs, how is this possible?" He asked, and then he answered his own question, "Maybe it's another shadow kissed side affect? It allows you to have children with other dhampir." Then, he got excited and exclaimed, "We're having a baby!" And I thought he would take the news bad.

It turns out, that within the five minutes he heard the news, he made a game plan. We would explain to everyone the circumstances. After we did, my mother and I would continue being Lissa's Guardians until we were forced into maternity leave. There would be a substitute Guardian until the baby was born, and then whichever one of us had time off would watch the baby, and if both of us were working, we would let Grandpa Abe take care of our child.

We wouldn't have to quit being Guardians. I'm sure Lissa wouldn't mind me bringing a child around with me whenever it was allowed, and in the court there were wards. My mother and I could take time off, and Lissa could go without a Guardian for a certain amount of time.

Adrian probably wouldn't mind being around my child, but Dimitri might mind our child being around Adrian. I could understand this.

Everything would still be okay. Our child would have a happy life, with both parents around.

Now, we had to tell everyone.

The question is: Who do we tell first? I thought that we should tell each of our families first. Dimitri thought we should tell everyone in one big group, and then phone his family. We went with Dimitri's idea.

"Uhm, everyone," I started, "I'm pregnant." They were all shocked.

We then went on to explaining that Dimitri was the father, how this was possible, and the solution we came up with. When we finished speaking, everyone understood, but my mom and dad were kind of freaked out about the idea of being grandparents.

"Are you absolutely certain you can do this, Rose," my mother asked.

I nodded, and then said, "One-hundred percent." And this was true, with Dimitri around, I could do anything.

We called Dimitri's family, and told them the whole story. They weren't even surprised. Apparently, Dimitri's grandmother had a vision of me getting pregnant, and told his family. They were still excited though and they were loud. I never how loud three sisters and a mom could be. Hopefully I was getting a baby brother.

That night, we made a doctors appointment to check how the baby was doing, and when my due date was. We would go to the Court's doctor tomorrow at 8:30 P.M. **(morning for them)**.

When we woke up that morning, I realized just how pregnant I was, how did I not notice? There was about an inch of a bump between my hips, weird, maybe I thought I was getting fat, but was in denial, and dropped it? Oh well, I guess I know now.

When I was being examined, I learned that my due date was five months away, which is when it hit me. I hadn't had my period in a long time. I guessed that I hadn't noticed because of everything that had been going on. I had been pregnant since the night in the cabin.

The doctor assured me that every pregnancy was different. In some cases, women having triplets could gain hardly any weight, and not show as much as women having only one baby. I also learned that it was possible to have something that was period-like while pregnant, but it was actually wasn't.

The doctor said my pregnancy was weird, but probably because of us both parents being dhampir. When I got the ultrasound, I learned that I was having twins, and despite the weirdness of the pregnancy, they were fine.

"And can we find out their genders?" I asked the doctor. Dimitri, who was still processing the information, looked up.

"It looks like a boy and a girl, congratulations," the doctor said.

"Well, now we can start picking out names," Dimitri pointed out as we were walking out of the office.

"Why don't we save that for when we see them?" I asked, well more like stated.

"Fine," he said, and then leaned down to kiss me.

Something told me, that maybe, just maybe, Dimitri and I would not only be kickass Guardians, but kickass parents as well.

**Okay guys, hope you liked it! There's still a lot more story!**

**Seeing as I'm a 13 year old girl, I know nothing about pregnancy. All I know is from a show (I didn't know I was Pregnant…), and may have gotten some things wrong, no smiting please!**

**So, anyone have any ideas for the baby's names? Not only the twins, but Janine and Abe's baby (it's going to be a girl). I'm horrible with names.**

**~Caitlyn**


	7. Overwhelming much?

**Don't you hate writer's block? I do. Well, we're off of school until next Monday so I'm hoping to get quite a few chapters in! And obviously, although I really wish I do, I do not, and probably never will, own Vampire Academy.**

When we got back to the house, Lissa was the first to interrogate us.

"Boy or girl?" Lissa demanded.

"Both."

"Both?"

This time, it was Dimitri's turn to answer, "Twins."

"Twins… twins… twins! Oh my God! Congratulations! When are you due?"

"Five months," I said while attempting to calm Lissa down. Then, my mom and dad walked in.

"So, you're due four months before me, that means your children are going to have an aunt or uncle younger than them," mom mused.

"Hey, it happens. So, I guess you heard about the whole having twins thing."

"Of course, kill a mother for wanting to hear about her future grandchildren, why don't you?" The sarcasm in my mom's voice made me wonder if I really got that trait from my dad.

"Names, if you haven't picked out any, I'm helping!" Lissa continued.

"Of course you can help, Liss."

"Well, you're having a girl and a boy; I think we should make names that sort of, well, go together!"

"Sure, Liss, but please don't go overboard, I don't want it to sound Tacky."

"Well, I'll come up with ideas, you get the final say. Ooh! How about: Alice and Alex; Chris and Christy; Bailey and Brett; Stephen and Stephanie? Are any of these names working out for you?"

"Alice and Alex, and Bailey and Brett are okay. I like both of them, what about you, Dimitri?" I asked.

"I'm partial to Bailey and Brett, they start with the same letter, but it's not too tacky."

"I like those names too," my mother piped in, and my father nodded.

"So," I started, "We're sticking with Brett Dimitri Belikov," I said, giving our son a middle name that I wouldn't allow anyone to go against.

And then, before I could finish my sentence, Dimitri cut in, "and Bailey Rose Belikov."

"So are you two going to get married before or after the babies come," Adrian said, where he came from, nobody knew.

"Before," Dimitri and I both stated, he then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"When did you two get here?" Lissa questioned Adrian and Christian. Oh, fire-boy was here too… did they learn how to teleport? Honestly, after everything I've been through, it wouldn't surprise me.

"We listening in the whole time," Christian explained.

"I was trying to see if Spirit would let me teleport a short distance," Adrian started.

"Ha! I knew it!" I broke in, immediately feeling embarrassed, "carry on."

"Well," Christian said, laughing, "it's impossible to teleport even using spirit. Adrian was drinking, and that didn't help much… let's just say we're lucky he wasn't at the top of the stairs, so we were able to land quietly on our feet, just in time to hear the whole story."

I hardly believed their story, but hey, it saved me telling them everything over again.

"Now can we please move on to a more important matter, the wedding?" Lissa and Adrian said at the same time.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking, cousin?"

"I think so, Adrian, I think so. Rose! Let Adrian and I prepare the wedding!" How come this wasn't a question?

But hey, if it makes Lissa happy, "Sure Liss just let me at least get a say in some areas."

"Agreed," they said at the same time, then ran off to make some wedding plans.

"We'd better let my family know the news. I'm sure they'll want to fly down here ASAP."

"Of course, Dimitri," we then went up to our room to call Dimitri's family.

"_Hello, Dimka, is that you?" _Dimitri's mom, Olena Belikov asked.

"Hi mom, yes it's me. Well, we have some news on the pregnancy for you," Dimitri said, making sure not to give anything away, that is, if Yeva hadn't already.

"_Hold on one second, let me get the girls on the line," _With that, we heard four lines pick up the phone, one for each of Dimitri's sisters, and I presumed his grandmother as well. Go figure, maybe this would be a surprise to her as well.

"_Dimka. News. Now." _ It was Sonya who said this.

"_Awwww, how is my cute little baby niece or nephew doing?" _This was probably Viktoria.

"_Boy or Girl?" _Karolina asked.

"_Tell us the news, Dimka!" _Olena probed for anything about her future grandchildren.

"_I won't spoil the surprise this time," _said Yeva. So, Yeva knew already. Wow, she really was good.

"Well, first of all, we're having twins in five months," Dimitri said.

"_Twins, and wow, that's soon, Dimka, Roza, congratulations!" _They all said pretty much the same thing, with slight variations of words.

"Thank you," we both said at the same time, and I felt a strong bond between us.

"We are having a boy and a girl. Their names are going to be Brett Dimitri Belikov and Bailey Rose Belikov. We are getting married before they are born, and we want all of you to fly down for the wedding and to see them," Dimitri said, thought for a second, then continued, "I'm sure Adrian or Lissa will be able to get you guys flown down."

"_Of course, I don't care if I have to swim over there; I'm going to be at my Dimka's wedding, and I'm going to see my grandchildren! And I have to meet the Roza you talk so much about." _Olena said.

The rest of the girls agreed, and we made plans to fly them down here in time for the wedding. And now that that was over with, something, that something may or may not be the bond, told me that Lissa was waiting outside for Dimitri and me in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we hopped in.

"Where else would we be going? We need to go wedding shopping!"

"And the first thing on our list is my expertise, clothes!" It was actually Adrian, who said this, but I did trust his taste, he always put me in nice clothes in the dreams he so rudely invaded.

I noticed Adrian was about to drive, and so did everybody else in the car. Dimitri, Lissa, and I opened our doors, put Adrian in the back, Dimitri took the wheel, I sat in the front with him, and Lissa sat in the back with Adrian. I also noticed my mother was with us. She sat in the far back. Next to her, was Christian.

"Just give me directions," Dimitri said to Adrian.

They led us to a mall. The mall was huge, way larger than any mall I've ever been in. It was still in Pennsylvania, and was about an hour and a half away from the royal court.

"Let's pick out dresses first," Lissa commanded the group, no one questioned.

"I'm thinking Red, Pink, Black, and White for the colors of, well, everything," Adrian said.

"You read my mind," Lissa said to him. And I had to agree, those colors would work perfectly.

"Did you guys ever think of becoming wedding planners in your spare time?"

Before I got an answer, I was pulled toward a dress shop by Lissa. They immediately threw heaps of wedding dresses at me. I looked at them and noticed that they wouldn't cling to my stomach too much, so a baby bump wouldn't show, thank God for this weird, hardly show, dhampir and dhampir pregnancy.

I tried them on one at a time, until I found the perfect dress. **(Picture on profile)** Lissa loved it too, and then found a pink bridesmaid's dress. **(Picture on Profile) **Once my mother picked out a red dress **(Picture on profile)**, we went to go look for tuxes for the boys. Dimitri had decided to make Adrian and Christian his best men, because he was afraid of the consequences if he didn't choose the right one. He chose Adrian because he was grateful toward him for letting us be together and Christian because recently, they have become quite close.

Dimitri got a traditional tux, while Adrian and Christian got the same thing, but with a flare of red. **(Pictures both on profile) **

When we were finally done buying everything, we all got back into the car. Dimitri and I had our usual, 'Which radio station to listen to' fight, while Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and my mom were planning something. I decided not to probe any further into the workings of their twisted and evil plans.

When we arrived at the royal court, we showed identification, and then made our way in. I was finally starting to think of this place as home, and boy, after a long day of driving, shopping, and more driving, it made me realize that there really is _no_ place like home.

"What do you think they were planning in the car?" Dimitri asked me as we were lying down in our bed, about to go to sleep.

"Knowing them, they're either throwing a party, or something along those lines."

Then we drifted off to sleep. I immediately recognized my dream as an Adrian dream. To no surprise, ha came walking up to me and said, "Hey, Little Dhampir."

**Okay, I **_**really**_** want to write more, but I have to wake up in a few hours. I'll write more whenever I can, probably tomorrow. I have an idea for another story too, a Twilight Vampire Academy Crossover, so anyone who likes Twilight too, keep your eyes out for it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, all pictures are on my profile, maybe I'll even go ahead and post up pictures of things and people to come in future chapters while I'm feeling up to it.**

**~Caitlyn**


	8. Questions, Answers, and a Cook?

"What do you want, Adrian?" When I asked this, he looked offended, but then he smiled.

"Relax little dhampir, today I'm just here to consult with you on some wedding plans without being interrupted by someone else, then I'll go." Go figure, maybe Adrian has _finally_ given up on me! I decided to keep my comments to myself.

"So, what plans need consulting?"

"Well, I want to go over the guest list, so we can see how many people are coming."

"Well, there's: You; Lissa; My mom and dad; Dimitri's family so that's seven including his niece and nephew who are coming down as well. Alberta and Kirova are coming down, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and whoever else you and Liss decide to invite."

"Okay," he said while making a mental note, "I think I have everyone down. I'll let you get your rest now." Then I drifted off into dreamless sleep.

I wondered if Adrian was just using the Wedding planning as an excuse to invade my dreams, but it was shrugged off when I was awoken by morning sickness. Dimitri came running into the bathroom after me to hold back my hair.

"Easy, Roza," he said to me. Him being there made even puking enjoyable, if that was even possible.

"I think I'm done."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

With that we took our showers, changed into clean clothes, and headed down for breakfast. My mother came down looking sick; my guess was she was having morning sickness too. Then, Lissa and Christian came down too.

"Rose! I figured out the perfect spot to have your wedding!"

"Where?" Dimitri and I asked together.

"Well, judging by the amount of people Adrian told me were coming, we found a church that was a little bit bigger than the one back at St. Vladimir's, and it's right in the royal court!"

"That sounds great, Liss."

"Thank you, Princess."

"No problem!"

Dimitri and I had Guardian duties today, but seeing as Adrian and Lissa were spending the day buying plane tickets for Dimitri's family, and other wedding plans, we wouldn't have to part.

"I doubt today's going to be much of a problem, Roza. We can just act as we normally would with them and keep an eye out."

"Sounds easy enough, is it going to be like this most of the time, Dimitri?"

"Probably, the court has very strong wards."

While we were guarding them, we overheard that his family was being flown down a week before the wedding and was going to stay until a week after I give birth. The wedding is going to be three weeks from now. Christian came in, and suggested that we invite his aunt. Dimitri was wary, but I still liked Tasha. And who knows, maybe her seeing us get married would be a subtle way of saying, 'back off bitch! Dimitri's mine!' So now Tasha would be going to the wedding too. All in all, so far, everything was turning out perfect.

My mother went to the doctor for a sonogram. When she and Abe came back, they shared the wonderful news on my little sister. Yes, it's a girl.

"Abe, let's name her Rebecca."

"Well, I guess R for Rose and R for Rebecca. What about a middle name?"

"Marie," I suggested.

"Rosemarie and Rebecca Marie, hmm, I like it," my mother said.

"I agree."

"So, whose last name is she going to have?"

"To be decided, but we're leaning toward Hathaway, it's a good, respected last name among Guardians," my mom said.

There was something else I was starting to worry about. With all of the babies coming, even if the house was huge, where would they sleep? For the first months of course they could sleep in their parent's room, but when they got a bit older they would all need a room, at least one that they could all share, they are family after all. Adrian suggested that we convert the small library that no one (well except Dimitri) uses, and mostly everyone agreed. Dimitri would just have to move his books upstairs.

Eddie came in, along with Mia. She smiled at everyone then started freaking out about me being pregnant and stuff.

"Rose! You're really pregnant? Oh my God! You are! "

"Hi Mia," I said, sheepishly.

"So are you really getting married?"

"Of course," Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"I'm so happy for the both of you! When's the wedding?"

"Three weeks from now, and yes, Mia, you're invited. It's pink, red, black, and white theme, so wear a dress in one or more of those colors."

"I'll be there! I can't wait!" She looked like she was thinking about more questions to ask, and decided to take a seat. '_Oh, this is going to be a Q&A isn't it'_ Lissa and I thought at the same time.

"So, twins, give me details. Genders, Names, and any other detail you can spare."

"Yes Mia, Dimitri and I are having twins, how we are, we have no clue. One baby is a girl, one baby is a boy. Our daughter's name is going to be Bailey Rose Belikov, and our son's name is going to be Brett Dimitri Belikov."

"Aw! I can't wait to see them! I bet they're going to be adorable!"

"I bet they're going to be painful," I mused.

"You're strong, Roza. The strongest person I've ever met. You'll be able to do it, I know you can."

"Yeah Rose, we'll all be here for you!" Lissa said, piping into the conversation, and I knew she meant every word of it.

"Thanks guys, I know I can do anything with all of your help."

"Well, on a lighter note, what are we doing for dinner?" Asked Christian, who then looked at anybody who looked like a good cook.

"I'll cook us dinner," said Dimitri. I never knew he could cook, perfect time to see his skills firsthand.

"I'll help," I said, getting up to help Dimitri cook dinner.

This could be fun.


	9. Cooking with Dimka

**Sorry for not writing in a while, every time I want to sit down and write something, I always forget to, or put it off. And I went to see the New Moon premier, I loved it, (Team Edward) and I saw it yesterday, and today too, I **_**really**_** liked it. Did anyone else go to see it? Well, time to quit blabbing and start with the rest of the story, hope you like it!**

**As usual, I don't own Vampire Academy, but man do I wish I do, I would bring Dimitri back to life and everything!**

I followed Dimitri into the kitchen, and stared in awe at how pro he looked. He was skillfully moving around the kitchen, getting out ingredients and organizing them in what, ABC order? Was he OCD or something that I didn't know about?

"So, Rose. What do you want for dinner?"

"Well, seeing as the crazy cravings are starting to kick in, and you're cooking for everyone, I'll let you use your judgment."

"Good idea. Chicken it is then!" He then went to the fridge; and took out a thawing chicken. He made some paste thing to spread on the chicken out of water, paprika, and garlic, and surprisingly, it smelt amazing. He then spread it on the chicken, and put the chicken into the oven. "Rose, can you take out the potatoes for me?"

"Okay, do you want me to get the baked or the sweet potatoes?"

"Whatever you want," he said with a slight smile on his face.

After a moment of thinking, I said, "both!"

He chuckled, and then caught the potatoes I threw him. He scrubbed the potatoes, sprayed them so they wouldn't stick together, wrapped them in tin foil, and then put them in a lower section of the oven. Then he put some mixed vegetable in the microwave.

"Wow, you may just be a better cook than flame boy!"

"I heard that," Christian said as he was walking by the kitchen to go to the bathroom.

"Good, because it's true," I said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Well," said Dimitri, walking over to me, "I'm glad I have your approval." Then he kissed me on the cheek, and I turned my head, my lips meeting his. "I love you," he murmured.

"And I love you."

I then heard a gagging noise, which I realized was Christian walking by, back from the bathroom.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

"Not a chance," he called back.

When dinner was ready, I got to be the taste tester, and it was, as expected, amazing. I never knew how amazing of a cook Dimitri was, let alone he that _could_ cook. I set the table, and we called everyone to eat. They loved it just as much as me.

"You're right, Rose, he _is_ as good as me," Christian mused.

Just then I got the strangest urge for watermelon flavored ice-cream. I wonder if they actually have it?

Dimitri noticed my thinking face, and gave me a questioning look.

"Do they make watermelon flavored ice-cream?"

Dimitri laughed, got out of his seat and headed for the kitchen. He came back with two scoops of vanilla ice-cream, with a few watermelon chunks in it.

"No, but we can improvise."

"Than you, Dimitri," I said after giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, Roza."

Again, I heard a gagging noise, which was put to a stop by Lissa elbowing him.

"Thanks, Liss."

"Anytime," she replied. "Well, two more weeks before you guys get married."

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Neither can I, Roza."

"We're all so happy for the two of you. Which reminds me," Lissa started, "Christian finally proposed to me, and we're getting married." How could she say this so casually?

I think it took everyone about a minute to compute what she just said. Then the room broke out in one big, "Congratulations!" I got up and hugged Lissa, and the babies kicked, at the same time, as if giving their own little congratulations.

And then, I noticed something else. "Liss…" I looked down at the slight bump on her belly, smaller then my recently large belly and smaller then my mothers too, but it was there.

"Yeah, we're going to need a lot of room seeing as we're going to have four kids in the house all about the same age," she said.

"Lissa, you're pregnant?" I asked, still not able to figure out if this was really happening.

"Yes, Rose. Meet Andre or Andrea Dragomir."

"Not sure if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Dimitri asked.

"No, but hoping for a boy," said Lissa.

"_I_ want a girl," Christian said.

"And _that_, my friends is the beauty of having twins!" I said. Dimitri shook his head in agreement, and the twins gave a kick. "Wow, they've been kicking a lot."

"Well, they are the children of two total badass Guardians, maybe they're practicing their moves," Eddie mused.

"I guess they are," I said and Dimitri put his hand on my stomach, only for it to be kicked.

He laughed, and said, "Only four and a half months to go before you two can come out and show us your amazing Guardian skills."

To this, everyone laughed. Something told me we needed a bigger house. But seeing as this was a pretty big house, we would just have to do some renovating. Or maybe we could just make Eddie and Adrian share a room? We'll find something to do.

And just like that, our crazy life, just got a bit crazy. But hey, no one said my life _wasn't _crazy.

**Okay, I just learned it's hard to write when you're watching Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. More is coming soon, hopefully I'll be able to write more tomorrow. **

**~Caitlyn**


	10. A Normal Day

**Okay, first of al...**

**SORRYYYY!!!!!!!! I'm SO sprry I haven't been writing, I just can't seem to find the time. My computer has a huge virus, so I wound up writng this on my older brother's computer, which only has wordpad. I'm so sorry guys. But I Promise I'll write more soon! And well, here's the next Chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

With all of the chaos going on around us, and the wedding coming up soon, we thought life just couldn't get any ore confusing, great, but confusing. So you can imagine eveyone's surprise when an unsuspected guest came along.

At about 7 PM we were all eating breakfast, going on with our crazy, growing family. Dimitri came down the stares, he had just taken his shower, kissed me on the cheek, and took a plate of eggs. We were all going on thinking it was going to be a normal day, that is until we heard a knock on the door.

Christian, being the closest to the door, went to get it. Seconds later, I heard something unwelcome, to me at least.

"Aunt Tasha!"

"Christian! What a beautiful house you have," said our apparent guest, _Tasha_, Tasha Ozera, the woman who, last winter, tried to steal Dimitri from me. Of course, we weren't really involved back then. But still, the feelings were there.

Though I didn't really hate her. But I am expecting her to through a temper tantrum over me and _Dimka_ being together.

You cam imagine my surprise when she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Rose, you're pregnant!" Thank you, Captain Obvious! Then she said, "Wow, I didn't know you and Adrian were really involved!" Well, that explains it. Adrian started snickering in the corner where he was, no surprise, downing a bottle of beer.

Dimitri walked over to where she was talking to me, stood behind me and said, "No, Tasha. Rose is pregnant with my children." He then continued to give me a kiss on the cheek. Tasha looked shocked to say the least. Apparantly she never got the memo that Dimitri and I were together. "And we're engaged. We're getting married in a few days, you're welcome to come!"

"Hold on," Tasha said, still looking confused. "First of all, two Dhampirs should not be able to conceive. Second, did you say _children_? And third, since when are you two together?" Tasha started to get angry when she asked that question. In a way, I kind of felt bad for her. But she needed to lay off Dimitri. Him and I are in love, and she wasn't going to come between us. One look at Dimitri confirmed that he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, to answer you're first question, I'm Shadow-Kissed. And for whatever crazy reason, that allows me to have children with other Dhampir. And I guess I'll answer your second question while I'm at it. We're having twins, a boy and a girl," I finished up, letting Dimitri take care of the answers for the rest of her questions.

He picked up where I had left off saying, "And well, Roza and I have been in love since, well since before you met her. Sorry for not telling tou before." The look on her face was.... well.... I don't know how to describe it. In simple terms, she was pissed.

"Oh yeah," Christian piped in, "Did I mention Lissa's pregnant?" Tasha again, looked shocked. I guess she had no plans of becoming a great-aunt anytime soon.

"And I'm pregnant with Rose's little sister," Janine said from across the room, to which Abe gave a wave, that damn mobster, pirate, pimp, father! Tasha was seriously about to pass out.

"I haven't gotten anyone pregnant recently..." We all noticed the recently.

"I TOLD YOU, LISS! I KNEW HE HAD A KID!" I screamed, which wasn't really necessary, seeing as she was sitting next to me. She just laughed in response.

"Relax, Little Dhampir, I was just kidding. To that, everyone gave a sigh of reliefe. Tasha looked like it would to take her a long time to get over our "normal" day.

And as if on cue, Eddie walks in with Mia and says, "At least we're not having a kid." He then kissed her, which left us all pretty shocked.

"Oh and I asked my aunt about adding onto the house, she says she's fine with it," Adrian nonchalantly bought up, coing for a bottle of vodka. That was a reliefe to everyone, at least we wouldnt have to cram everyone into this seemingly large house.

"So, why are you here, Tasha?" Lissa bought up the question that was on all of our minds.

"Well, I heard you and Christian got a new house..... just wasn't expecting..."

"as many occupants?" Christian finished.

"Well, if you want to call it that. I was thinking something more along the lines of as much chaos."

"Well, you'll get used to it after your... meh, third visit," Mia joked.

Well, this definatly was a non-eventful day... maybe we should get a dog to liven things up?

**Well, that was kind of a filler, I just wanted to throw Tasha in there before the wedding. And the next chapter is going to be a bachelor/bachelorette party, and then... the wedding! woohoo~!**

**So, any ideas? And once again, I'm SO sorry about not putting this up sooner. It happens to the best of us.**

**And seriously, feedback saves lives... and writing from going downhill.**

**So here's a question:**

**Tasha. Should I keep her neutral like she was meant to be in the book (though to me she is one of the largest antagonists) or should I go with making her the bad guy?**

**~Caitlyn**


	11. Party Time?

**Well, to make up for Chapter 10 coming so late, I've decided to give you guys two chapters back to back! Time for a Bachelor/Bachelorette party anyone... and some DPOV?**

**Chapter 11- Party Time?**

**RPOV**

Well, Dimitri and I are getting married tomorrow. And we _all_ know what that means. It's time for a Bachelorette Party! Of course it's being thrown by Lissa, Mia, and my Mother, but before that, we decided to take a spa trip.

Dimitri's mother and three sisters were ariving tomorrow morning.

Of course we were all getting mani-pedis, full-body massages, and all that other good stuff. And who else is doing my nails but Ambrose?

"You should come see my Aunt again, she would love giving you guys another reading!" Ambrose exclaimed as he was giving me a pedicure.

"We don't want to impose," Lissa said trying to be polite, like she always was.

"It's all one big scam! Dimitri didn't loose what was most important to him, and, well, Lissa's and my fortunes could easily be guessed."

"Rose, what if what was most important to him was his self control?" Lissa questioned.

"But he never lost his-" Oh, yeah... the Cabin. "Oooohhhh.... I see your point."

We all had a giggle fit and continued getting our mani-pedis, telling Ambrose we would definatly come back to visit, and would love to see his aunt again, after all, you could only be so rude to someone with, "mystical powers."

Lissa went back for a second to talk to Ambrose about something. She came out laughing, I wonder what that was about? She was blocking off the bond, so I couldn't tell. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Maybe I do." After that I gave up. She probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

On the ride back, Lissa helped me get ready for the party while my mom and Mia went to finish up some last minute party preperations. Lissa did my hair up, and helped me get into a black dress, that helped cover up my bulging belly. Who knew that carrying twins could take such a toll on the stomach? Well, everyone does, but I'm still happy to have them.

I then helped Lissa curl her hair, and put on a light green dress. The dress matched her eyes and looked amazing on her. Luckily for her, she wasn't showing too much.

When we walked downstairs, the whole place was beautifully decorated. Aside from a pole in the middle of the room. Well, now at least I know why Lissa was talking to Ambrose. I shook my head, she started giggeling as Ambrose entered the room... in a police officer outfit. Oh this was gonna be a fun night.

**Part II**

**DPOV**

Being as it was the day before my beloved Roza's and my wedding, the boys were throwing me a bachelor party. I can already seeing this ending badly.

My day started by being thrown out of the house by crazed women - something I've been used to since childhood, because they were planning Rose's bachelorette party, which was going to be taking place in the house. Seeing as it was "My last night of freedom" (though I thought of it as that way because my mother, grandmother, and sisters were flying in tomorrow morning) apparently I was inclined to party.

Some of the traditions in America still scare me. If it was up to me, I would be spending a quiet night at home next to my Roza on a couch. All I needed was her to be happy... well, her and a good book. Then my life would be complete. Not to mention the two little ones who have yet to arrived.

But I guess being with friends was okay too. And I _am_ looking foward to seeing the rest of my family tomorrow. But still, did it have to be a party?

A party with all the male guardians I knew at court.

A party where my fiance's father was.

A party with Adrian, Christian, and Eddie.

A party that involved a bar and who knows what after that.

Well, I guess it's too late to turn around now, seeing as the guys already have me, for some reason, blindfolded in the back of a car.

When we stopped, they unblindfolded me, and we all got out of the car. We were at some Human Bar, and I already knew this called for trouble. But part of me wamted to go in and have a good time with some friends. That part took over. I happily went in and we all orderd some kind of alchoholic beverage. Adrian used compulsion on the bartended to let Christian and Eddie get drinks.

I was drinking Vadka, which in my opinion, was weak. The boos in Russia is _much_ stronger than the boos in America. So, going on that I drank to my hearts content. Big mistake. Apparently, it had been a while since I had drinken anything. That had taken it's toll on me.

The last thing I remember is vaguely walking into a peculiar place called, "Hooters." After that, I just remember waking up in my bed next to my Roza.

Today's the big day.

**Did you like it? Need more detail?**

**I felt the need to write more, and I figured it's a nice little present for not hunting me down and shanking me. Next Chapter is the wedding!**

**Thank You~~~333!!!**

**~Caitlyn**


	12. I do

**Well, here's what you've all been waiting for, the wedding!**

**Disclaimer~~~ Well, do I look like Richelle Mead to you?**

**Hope you enjoy it! (All the dresses/tuxes are on my profile)**

**Chapter 12: I do.**

**RPOV**

It was finally here. The biggest day of my life. A day filled with promises, pormises to spend a life together with the man I love more than all others.

I woke up only to find that Dimitri wasn't beside me. Saddened, I went downstairs to get breakfast, only to find Lissa on hanging up the phone with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, Rose," she started, "today's your big day! Dimitri already left with Adrian, Christian, and Eddie to help him get ready. They're gonna be who knows where until the wedding. But that's good seeing as Dimitri can't see you until then... bad luck and all."

"Liss, I'm not supersicious you kno-"

"Yes, yes I know you're not supersticious, but still. Now eat something before you pass out and meet me upstairs. Us girls are going to help you get ready." And with that, she made her escape up the stairs.

So I took the liberty to go over to the fridge. I helped myself to some cold pancakes, then got the weirdest craving for tuna on them. Too bad, we were all out of tuna. So instead I just ate some pancakes, taking my time because I know they'd have me trapped up there for hours.

When I finally made my way up, I was ambushed by a bunch of crazy women who were all focused on getting me ready for my wedding. Not that I had any complaints. I mean, I did have to look my best, for myself _and_ Dimitri, if you know what I mean.

One of them, I couldn't tell who at the moment due to the speed of the preparations, shoved me in the bathroom. Judging by the full tub, I suppose I was supposed to take a bath. So I stripped down and got in. I yet again decided to take my time. This time to see how annoyed I could make them. I don't see the big rush. I still have hours before I had to be at the small chappel. So I layed in the tub, submerging myself with water.

When I did get out, I put a towel around myself and did everything else that needed to be done, brush my teeth, etc.

When I stepped out of the room, Lissa threw a cover-up around me and sat me down in a chair to do my makeup. I wasn't sure what she was doing at the time, but while she was doing it, Mia was blowdrying my hair, and my mother was brushing it out.

Before I could do anything else, Lissa said, "Okay, Rose, stand up."

"Why?"

"We have to put your dress on before we can do your hair."

"Oh, okay," I said before standing. They put on the dress, which fit me like a glove, and sat me back down. I then felt them working on my hair. I didn't know what they were doing, and decided not to bother asking. But judging from the tug on my hair, I was guessing that they were putting it up.

"Okay, done, wait!" Lissa said, spraying and putting something in my hair, "Now we're done."

She led me to a mirror, and I looked amazing. We all did. Lissa was in her pink bridesmaid's dress, my mom was in a shocking red dress. I suppose it was a little risky for her, but hey, it still looked good. Mia was wearing a bright pink dress that, well, it made her look older. And I was wearing a beautiful, flowing, white wedding dress. Definatly not my style, but it looked good on me. My hair was up in a loose bun, with locks of curls flowing out to frame my face. On my head restes a, no doubts diamond, tiara. My makeup looked like it was done professionally, by one of those people that does all the makeup work on movie stars.

"Wow," was all I could get out.

"Just wait until Dimitri sees you!" Lissa said, vail in hand, and a boquet of roses of every color.

"You look wonderful, Rosemarie," my mom said, and I could swear I could almost see here eyes tearing up.

"You really do," Mia stated.

"You do," My father said, appearing out of nowhere. I had honestly thought he wasn't here. Oh well, it's nice to have both of my parents here on my wedding day.

"Thank you all, so, so much."

And with that, we noticed that it was time to go, time for the biggest step of my life. And you know, it couldn't come sooner.

We walked into the car, even though it was not a long drive at all. And arrived right on time. My little babies gave a kick, and I patted my tummy saying to myself, _"Yepp, definatly future Guardians."_

When the doors opened, everyone stood up and turned to the door. Dimitri was looking twoards the entrance, and he was the happiest I'd ever seen him.

The wedding march came on and Mia and my mother took their seats. Lissa was behind me holding my dress, and Abe was next to me, he was giving me away.

After Abe gave me away and took his seat next to my mom, and Lissa stood next to me, the biggest step in my life began.

Dimitri took my hand, and I looked into his eyes. In those eyes I could see my future, and all the happiness it held. I could see all of the love, the compassion, companionship, passion, romance, and everything that makes the world sweet and beautiful, all in those two, brown eyes. An electric shock went through both of us, as the priest asked, Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rosemarie Hathaway, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Who knew two words could sound so wonderful?

"And do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov, in-" I zoned out there. I got lost in Dimitri's eyes. I wanted to cry I was so happy.

When the priest stopped talking, I said clearly, and with certainty, "I do." And then I heard the door open, and I saw Tasha leaving. In a way, I felt sorry for her. But grateful that she didn't do anything to stop the wedding.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Finally, Dimitri and I were married. Now I was Mrs. Rose Belikov. Nothing could stop that. We were _married_, something a year ago, I would have never in my wildest dreams thought possible.

And with that, we sealed our marriage with a time-stopping kiss.

It only ended when I heard everyone stand and start applauding. I threw the bouquet behind me, and Lissa caught it, no surprises there.

We walked twoards the crowd, still hand-in-hand, until we were ripped apart by family and friends who came to watch the wedding.

Then, Dimitri came up to me, with seven people, who all somehow resembled him.

"Roza," he started, "This is my family. My mother, Olena, my sisters, Karolina, Viktoria, and Sonya," he continued, gesturing to his three sisters, "and my grandma, Yeva." Then he went on to point at a young boy and a baby girl, "And this is my nephew, Karolina's son, Paul, and her daughter, Zoya."

"Nice to meet you all," I said happy to finally meet his family."

"We've all hears so mch about you Rose!" Olena said, looking proud that her son got married.

I could tell his family was the welcoming sort, because by the reception right outside the church, we were all talking like we had known each other forever.

I introduced Dimitri's family to my friends and family, and to no one's surprise, they had already known Abe. That freaking pirate.

But the reception dinner went smooth. They served us only the highest quality food, which was no doubt paid for by Lissa.

But when the music started, it was time for Dimitri and my first dance as a couple. The song was slow, and Dimitri leaned down to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

He then whispered into my ear, "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Comrade."

He then leaned down to give me another kiss, deepening it a little, but I was still left wanting more when it ended.

After our dance, I danced with others. My father, Eddie, Christian, and yes, even _Adrian_, who surprisingly didn't try anything. Dimitri did the same, danging with all the women in his family, my mother, and Lissa.

Then Alberta found me and congratulated me, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to get time off, but apparantly she had made it in time for the reception.

Then, it was time to cut the cake, which was about five cakes high. It was immaculate. It was white, laced with decorative frosting roses. And it had the cute little people who looked like Dimitri and me on top of it.

And well, after that, we got sent on a surprise honeymoon, only this time, it was paid for by Adrian. I guess that was his way of saying he wasn't going to try to get between dimitri and me anymore.

And well, we were off to our honeymoon.

**DONE!**

**Okay, I think that was a pretty long chapter, though I don't have a word count so I can't tell.**

**-_-**

**So... how do you want their honey moon to go? Where to?**

**Just not an island... don't want to steal from Twilight.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't worry, I've found the perfect Tasha evil/neutral balance. hehehe....**

**~Caitlyn**


	13. Honeymoon Time

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I had a chapter typed up on my mom's laptop with Word, but it got magically deleted, and now I'm stuck retyping it on my brother's computer with wordpad... just my luck, right? Well, I truly am sorry, and hope you guys can forgive me... if you do, I'll give you all cookies! Well, not really, but you're forgiveness will make me happy~!**

**Well, I'll stop with the annoying A/N...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy... if I did, Dimitri would stop being such a meanie in Spirit Bound and just kiss Rose or something... GOSH! (It was the first book they didn't kiss in now that I think about it... .)**

**Chapter 13-**

**Honeymoon Time**

Dimitri and I were loaded into a private Jet to God knows where, but hey, it was _bound_ to be some place nice, I mean, this was Adrian we were talking about. And the jet itself was amazing, white leather seats and couches, little tables... it really does scream Adrian, but hey, no one can deny that he has good taste.

Dimitri lyyed down on a couch, and grabbed my hand, slightly tugging me to join him. We were facing eachother when he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was sweet, and then it tronsformed into something more. This kiss help passion and heat. "I love you, Roza," Dimitri said, and in just those words, i felt comfort, and well, love.

"I love you too, Comrade," I said, this made him give me a heart warming smile.

He kissed my forhead, then said, "It's been a long day. Why don't we both get some sleep." And it was weird, I hadn't even notice how tired I was until he mentioned sleep.

"Okay," I said. And with that, he kissed my forhead and we both drifted off to sleep.

We didn't wake up until we arived at our mystery destinagion. My only hint as to where we were now was the warm sun coming in from the windows of the plane. When we got off, we were welcomed to California. I had never really been in California before. Sure, I've drove through it once or twice when I was on the run with Lissa, but California was actually really nice. Espically where we were now.

I'm not sure as to the exact location, but it left mmy jaw on the floor. We seemed to be on a private landing strip, located on a mansion, which was located on a private beach, and as it turns out, that beach was located near an amazing boardwalk. "Wow," was all Dimitri and I could say.

The captain came over and gave us the keys and a note. It said (And in handwriting even more messy than mine):

_Dear Little Dhampir,_

_Congratulations to you and Belikov, I hope everything works out between you two. I hope you guys like the house, I picked it out for you. Consider it a wedding present, I bought the one next door too, so this one is all for you guys._

_Love,_

_Adrian _

"Well, it seems as though the entire property now belongs to us," I stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"This," I handed him the note. He read it, and did that cool eyebrow thing that I wished I could do.

"Well, shall we investigate?"

"Yes, Comrade, I believe we shall," I said, still kind of mesmerized by the idea of _owning_ a house this big.

It was an amazing house from the outside. The bottom was very light and open, and the wall facing the ocean was completely glass. There was a large kitchen, and a full dining room. There was also a living room with leather coughes and a plasma screen TV. It also came equipped with a small bathroom. The second story was completely open, and had a bar, and a little sitting area. It was kind of like a loft, and the wall facing the ocean was also completely glass. The third story had a master bedroom, with a balcony facing the ocean, a large bed, and lots of closet space. It also had a small office, with two brand new laptops in it, and lots of books and desk space. It had an adjoining master bathroom, with a Jacuzzi tub, and a shower, plus a double sink and a sliding mirror for extra cabinet space. Down the hall, there was a nursery with two cribs, one pink with "Bailey" written over it, and one blue with "Brett" written ovey it.

"We'll definatly have to come back with them when they're born," Dimitri said. I nodded my head in agreement.

We spent that whole day on the beach, soaking up the sun that we hadn't seen in so long due to the normally nocturnal schedule. So it was really great to be able to be out in it and not have to worry about our Moroi charges being uncomfortable.

That night Dimitri cooked for me again, and it was amazingly delicious, again. God, he can do everything perfectly.

...And that night, we did what everyone does on their honeymoon, if you know what I'm saying. If you don't well if you don't, we had sex. And it was by far the best we've ever had. I guess the whole me officially being his set something off inside of him.

"I love you, Roza. And I'm so happy you're finally my wife."

"I love you too, Dimitri. And I'm happy to be your wife."

The day after that we decided to go out to the boardwalk. I douldn't do much, being pregnant and all, but we had fun. Dimitri won me a giant stuffed penguin and an equally giant stuffed dog. They were adorable, and he helped me carry them. We had dinner at a pizza place on the boardwalk.

When we got back home, we had a bonfire on the beach. We roasted marshmallows, and made yummy s'mores. Everything was just perfect.

Day after day we did little fun things liuke that. But by far the most fun was when we went to the aquarium. All of the little fishies were so adorable, and we say a dolphin show, and we even got to see a sea turtle. In fact, I got to hold one! Dimitri seemed pretty freaked out by the idea of holding a turtle, so instead he just took pictures, and hurried me to the nearest bathroom to wash my hands after I had been done holding it.

Who knew he was so afraid of turtles?

"Not turtles really, just giant sea turtles."

"Comrade, don't sweat it, you have to be afraid of something."

"I'm afraid of a lot of things. Turtles though, no, they just... freak me out a bit is all."

"Okay, Comrade, whatever you say," I walked away, dragging him with me by the hand laughting to myself.

The days passed quickly, and eventually, a week had passed and we had to go back to the court.

"It really is a shame," I said, "we'll have to come back."

"We will, once these little ones are born."

"Only a few more months now," I said, looking down at my stomach which was now buldging.

"What is it, about three and a half more months?"

"About," I said with a smirk on my face as he leaned down and kissed me.

And with that, we borded the jet and said goodbye to California.

**Okay! I hope you liked it... I can't wait for the babies to be born, I'm this close to time skipping a few months, but I kinda don't want to, but I do... so why don't I let you guys vote! It's up to you, timeskip, or no timeskip? **

**Sorry for the long time period in between chapters but my brother came hope for a while (he's in the marnes) and he just left... I was finally able to use his computer.**

**I'll attempt to update within the week! **

**Bye for now, and thank you,**

**~Caitlyn**


	14. Preparing for Babies

**Hey guys! I'm on my mom's laptop so that means I'm able to use word and stuff! Yay for word! So I decided to take the time I kidnap her laptop and bring you another chapter! **

**I'm saving the time skip, which will only be like a three month time skip to the point where the twins are about to be born for the next chapter ^^~!**

**Okay, well I don't own Vampire Academy, which is pretty obvious, and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14-

Preparing for Babies

With the twins arriving in just three months, and Lissa's son and my little sister's arrival not far off, we decided it was defiantly time to prepare now that we knew all the genders. Adrian had somehow been able to completely renovate the house while Dimitri and I were away on our honeymoon, so now there was an extra floor on the top of the house with four bedrooms, an extra bathroom, and a playroom. You have to love Dhampir and Moroi work speed.

But we still needed to go shopping for furniture, toys, and clothes; naturally, it was time for a "small" trip to the mall.

"Oh Rose, I'm so excited! I can't wait to buy the stuff for the babies!" Liss exclaimed.

"You're just happy with anything that gives you an excuse to shop, Liss."

"You're right, but this is special!"

"Well, I'd have to agree with that," I said, patting my tummy.

"Come on, it's time to go, Roza," Dimitri said putting an arm around me and nodding towards Lissa.

"Kay, Comrade."

Lissa, Christian, my parents, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, and I were going to a mall located not far from court, followed by six other court guardians. Dimitri was driving the car, and I sat up front with him Lissa sat behind me and next to Christian, next to him was my dad. Mom, Mia, and Eddie sat in the fat back. The other car filled with Guardians was to follow closely behind us.

When we arrived at the mall, which was a lot bigger than the one by the academy, we headed straight towards a store where we could buy baby clothes. The outfits were so cute! Lissa was in baby clothes heaven. Her son, who she had decided to name Andre Christian Dragomir, would defiantly be spoiled, but the same defiantly goes to Bailey, Brett, and Rebecca.

"Rose! Look at this adorable little dress! It'd be perfect for Bailey! And oh! Look at this!" Knowing Liss, she'd probably just buy two of everything in the store.

By the time we made our way out of that store, with dozens of baby clothes, we headed over to find a place where we could purchase toys for the kids.

We found a Toys'R'Us in the mall, and we bought a ship load of toys to fill the playroom. We got everything from blocks to board games to Barbie dolls and doll houses. And of course we bought stuffed animals, lots, and lots of stuffed animals.

After our adventure in toy land, we headed over to a baby furniture store and bought all the stuff we would need for each of their rooms. We had decided to theme Bailey's room princess theme, and Brett's room a dragon theme. Rebecca's room was going to be under water themed, and for Andre's room to be jungle theme. We got really cool wallpapers to and paint colors to go with them too. And their cribs were all so adorable too! They all had white cribs with different colors accenting them. Brett's was red, Bailey's pink, Rebecca's light blue, and Andre's green. Okay… so maybe I was getting just a little bit over excited about this stuff… I guess having a bond with a shopaholic can do things to you.

We had decided to all go to a small restaurant in the mall.

"So, I believe we had quite the successful day," stated my mother.

"Shopping's hard work… how do you do it Liss?"

"Well, while you trained to be a pro Guardian, Rose, I trained to be a pro shopper."

"Yes, I think we've all seen proof od that today," said Dimitri, he was just as worn out as me, if not more so. And it was totally cute.

"Awwwh, is Dimka tired?" I taunted.

"Yes, well, I suppose I'll just have to go straight to bed tonight," he said as a smirk played on his lips.

"Isn't that a shame," I pouted. He gave up, and instead of commenting back, he just put an arm around me, and we cuddled back into the booth, earning an "Eeeew!" from Christian.

_I'm glad you guys are happy. _Liss said through the bond.

_So am I._ I thought then nodded my head at Lissa in agreement.

She looked at me. Shocked.

_Did you just think, 'So am I?'_

_Oh my God… can you hear my thoughts, Liss?_

_I think so! Oh my God! This is so great!_

Instead of talking to her about how great it is, I said out loud, "Wow, so Liss and I now have a two-way bond."

Everyone said different variations of, "Really?", but all I could think of was sweet revenge. So when we went back home, when Dimitri and I were alone I asked him again if he was really that tired, making sure through the bond that Liss was asleep.

"I'm never too tired for you, Roza," he said, as his lips met mine.

We kissed all the way to the bed. Through the bond I could feel Lissa feeling exactly what I had felt the first time I had been in her head when she and Christian were having sex. At first she thought she was having a dream about her and Christian, and then she realized she was dreaming about Dimitri, then she realized she wasn't even in her own head.

I felt bad for doing it to her, but hey, she better get used to it now!

The next morning, she felt apologetic, confused, and kind of angry that I would put her through that.

"Morning, Liss!" I said as I was walking down the stairs.

_Why did you put me through that?_

_Sorry, Liss, I really am… but it's not like I didn't go through the same thing when you and Christian were doing it._

_You could have asked us to stop!_

_Oh yeah, right, "Hey guys, last night I was in your mind while you were having sex, please, never, EVER do it again." _

_I see where you're coming from… I can't ask you guys to stop either, but can we at least promise to warn each other through the bond before we do it? We could have a code word or something!_

_Sure, sounds good! So… the code word for when we're about to do it is now Mango._

_Why mango?_

_It was the first thing to pop into my head._

_That works._

_Always does._

And with that, we continued our day, hoping neither of us would ever have to be in each other's head during uncomfortable moments… boy had we forgotten that we were both just months away from child birth.

**And that's it! I've wanted to make them have a double bond for a while… and for rose to get her sweet revenge! I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater… but I'm working on a bunch of stuff right now! And my laptop's still broken **** !**

**Anyway… I hope you guys all liked it, next chapter I'm defiantly doing a slight time skip… **** !**


End file.
